Hotel Henderson
by alnella19
Summary: Edward, Bella y Nessie quedaron varados en la nada descubriendo así un misterioso Hotel. El lugar es administrado por un aquelarre de 12 vampiros pacíficos quienes tienen la manera de poder cumplir el deseo de Rosalie: ser madre. Pero una vez cumplido este no todo marcha bien, varios conflictos se le presentan a la familia, la mayoría producidos por su celosa sobrina Renesmee.
1. Secuestradores

**Disclaimer****: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los usé para hacer esta historia.**

**N/A:Holaa, aquí estoy con mi nuevo fic, espero que les guste, en fin los dejo con la historia.**

**Bella pov:**

-Ya deberíamos darles la noticia-Susurré a Edward-

-Sí, tienes razón Bella-Dijo este-pero no van a tomarlo bien, Alice lo vio. Nos dirigimos hacía la casa en donde Renesmee y Jacob recibirían la noticia. Alice nos estaba esperando en la entrada con un aspecto preocupado.

-Renesmee, Jacob-Los llamó Edward, Renesmee paró de colorear y alzó la mirada hacía su padre, mientras que Jacob se enderezó en su asiento y nos observó cautelosamente- con Bella hemos decidido que deberíamos tomarnos unas vacaciones familiares-

-¿A dónde iremos?-preguntó Renesmee con una sonrisa en su rostro, hasta ahora lo estaba tomando bien, Jacob se relajó de nuevo.

-No lo sabemos aún, lo decidiremos luego-Agregué, miré a Edward esperando a que este soltara la "bomba".

- El asunto es que, iremos los tres solos-Aclaró Edward inclinándose a Jacob-

-¿Bella se quedará?-Preguntó Jacob con el ceño fruncido asiendo parecer que no había notado la indirecta cuando todos sabían que si la había entendido-

-No, tú te quedaras-Le volvió a aclarar Edward, Renesmee frunció el ceño y corrió hasta Jacob abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Yo no me voy-Dijo Renesmee abrazando aún más a Jacob.-Yo quiero a mi Jacob-Sollozó, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de este.

-Nessie, vamos-Le dije tratando de desprenderla de Jacob- son solo unos días, no es para tanto-Traté de consolarla.

-¿Porqué Jake no puede venir?-Nos preguntó, mirándonos con unos lastimeros ojos sollozantes.

-Eso quisiera saber yo-Gruñó Jacob a Edward

-Nessie, estas con el todo el día-Le reprochó Edward haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Jake- Lo justo sería que estés unos días a solas con nosotros-

-QUE NO VOY-Gritó Nessie dando una patada al sillón de la sala.

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Dijo Edward irritado- que pasa con tus modales, no debes patear el sillón de Esme y mucho menos gritarle así a tus padres-La regañó Edward, Renesmee estaba a punto de largarse a llorar, pues era la primera vez que alguien la retaba y le negaba algo. Jacob miró desafiante a Edward pero este hizo caso omiso a la amenaza de Jake. Sería difícil despegar a esos dos, una idea se apoderó de mi mente, sonreí para mis adentros y camine hacía Renesmee

-Esta bien cariño, si no quieres ir no vallas-Le dije cariñosamente inclinándome hacía ella, salí fuera de la casa indicándole a Edward que me siguiera, haciéndole entrar al garaje.

-Vamos de compras-Le dije sentándome en el asiento de copiloto del Volvo, saqué un segundo mi escudo para que Edward pudiera ver mi plan, este entrecerró los ojos y asintió lentamente dándole arranque al Volvo. Condujo hasta llegar a una tienda de ropa que le había mostrado en mi mente, compramos todo un nuevo guardarropas para Nessie, Edward y yo, y tres maletas para meter todo, las subimos al auto y nos dirigimos de nuevo hacía la casa.

Renesmee dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Rosalie mientras Jacob la vigilaba de cerca.

-Rosalie ¿Podrías acostarla?-Le pregunté al entrar por la puerta.

-Claro Bells-Respondió llevando a Nessie a su habitación, Jacob salió afuera por un rato mientras Rosalie subía las escaleras, Edward iba detrás. Salí fuera de la casa para poder distraer a Jacob, pero este ya no se encontraba ahí, detrás mío un enorme lobo entraba a la casa, me di la vuelta y entre junto al para ver qué haría, subió las escaleras y pude oír como se acomodaba en la puerta de la habitación de Nessie, cortando así todas las maneras de entrar, pues la ventana se encontraba cerrada bajo llave, aunque eso no nos detendría pero si despertaría a Nessie.

Tres horas pasamos esperando para que Jacob se durmiera, cosa que este evitaba hacer, aunque su sueño era delatado cada vez que ladeaba la cabeza casi dormido, luego de tres horas más al fin se durmió, subí sigilosamente las escaleras mientras Edward iba a por el Volvo, abrí la puerta con mucho cuidado y mucha rapidez, saqué cuidadosamente a Nessie de la cama, y salté por la ventana con ella dormida en mi espalda. Mala Idea. Jacob se despertó y al ver la puerta abierta corrió en sus cuatro patas escaleras abajo, me apresuré y corrí a toda velocidad hacía el Volvo. Subí al auto y acomode a Nessie en el asiento de atrás, Edward había traído una manta y una almohada luego de dejar a Nessie en el asiento trasero, vimos como un enorme lobo enojado se aproximaba a toda velocidad hacía nosotros.

-ARRANCA-le grité a Edward, pero el Volvo no arrancó-COMO NO LE CARGASTE NAFTA-le grité otra vez-

-Shhhh-Me regañó Edward señalando a Renesmee que se removía en el asiento media dormida aún, Edward la tomó en brazos y corrió hacía el garaje en dirección a mi Ferrari, le seguí apurada viendo como Jacob estaba cada vez más cerca de nosotros, me subí al asiento del conductor y estuvimos en marcha en cuestión de segundos pero Jacob aún nos seguía y cada vez estaba más cerca.

-Nos está siguiendo-Susurré casi gritando a Edward-

-Ya lo sé, Acelera-Me respondió del mismo modo.

-Pero… que?- Dije sorprendida mirando atrás para verificar si lo que veía era cierto, Jacob había desaparecido.

-BELLA MIRA HACIA ADELANTE POR EL AMOR DE DIOS-Me gritó Edward, le obedecí y vi como casi nos estampábamos con un árbol, pero casi porque doble justo.

-Shhhh-Le regañé sarcásticamente, mientras este me miraba irritado, Renesmee seguía dormida "_Vaya que esta niña tiene el sueño pesado"_ Pensé asombrada, volví a mirar hacia delante y vi a Jacob parado en el pavimento en posición desafiante gruñéndonos, nos saltó encima y lo único que podíamos ver era a un lobo estampado en nuestro parabrisas desgarrando el capó. Viré hacía un anuncio publicitario y Jacob voló por los aires.

-LO SIENTO JAKE-Grité por la ventana en dirección a él, Edward me golpeó en el brazo suavemente asiéndome recordar que teníamos una niña dormida con nosotros. A lo lejos se escuchaba un aullido lastimero.

-Al fin lo perdimos-Suspiré aliviada, pero mi alivio no duro mucho ya que Nessie se estaba despertando, bostezó y nos sonrió pero su sonrisa se borró en cuanto vio donde se encontraba.

-¿Dónde está Jake?-Preguntó al borde de las lágrimas pues estaba acostumbrada a verlo apenas despertaba. Edward y yo intercambiamos miradas nerviosas.


	2. Apestosa sorpresa

**Bella pov:**

-¿Dónde está Jake?-Volvió a preguntar Nessie esta vez preocupada-¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Adónde vamos?-Nos interrogó cada vez más molesta-

-Jake está….mmm-Comenzó Edward un tanto dudando-Él está bien-Finalizó, le miré enojada por su gran explicación y volví rápidamente la vista hacía el camino.

-¿Qué le hicieron?-Nos preguntó desesperada casi gritando-O DIOS MIO LO MATARON-Nos acusó comenzando a llorar.

-No lo matamos-La consolé- Eso creo…-Agregué tratando de que no me escuchara, cosa que no logre gracias a mi gran bocota-

-LO MATARON, SON UNOS ASESINOS-Nos gritó separándose de Edward, un aullido a lo lejos la calmó un poco se asomó hacia la ventana abierta y se quedó tranquila viendo una sombra a lo lejos se paró en las piernas de Edward y saltó al asiento trasero abriendo la ventana dejando entrar los cada vez más ahogados aullidos. Luego de un rato se durmió y los aullidos cesaron por completo. Hubiéramos seguido viajando toda la noche de no ser por ese irritante ruidito que me avisaba que estaba a punto de quedarme sin nafta. Gracias a dios encontramos un puesto, Renesmee se despertó y nos hizo bajar a comprarle unos dulces cosa que hicimos ya que la habíamos separado de su "Jaky".

-Quiero uno de estos – Nos ordenó señalando unos chocolates mientras se secaba unas lágrimas-

-Tomé- Dijo Edward a la dependienta dándole el dinero, esta le dio el cambio no sin antes dar una mirada al cuerpo de mi esposo, gruñí por lo bajo y Edward rió un poco-Gracias-Le respondió cortésmente.

-Nessie sube al auto-Le dije cariñosamente al salir de la pequeña tienda-

-NO VOY A SUBIR-Nos gritó arrojando sus dulces al suelo-QUIERO A MI JAKE-Nos reclamó.

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen-La regañó Edward- cuida tus modales o jamás volverás a ver a Jacob-La amenazó, esto hizo que Nessie no nos dirigiera la palabra en todo el camino, y se tragara las lágrimas.

-Ughh Nessie-Me quejé-Apestas a perro mojado, Edward hizo una mueca de disgusto y sus ojos irradiaron furia por unos segundos.

-No es ella la que apesta a perro-dijo irritado-

-¿Tú crees que?-Le pregunte mirando por los retrovisores para verificar que Jacob no nos estuviera siguiendo de nuevo, no había nada-Edward por favor eso es imposible ¿no?-

-Sí creo que no es posible-Dijo Edward con un tono de fingida calma.

"Piip, piip, piip" sonó otra vez el indicador de combustible.

-¿PERO QUE DIABLOS?-Grité haciendo que Renesmee se sobresaltara y Edward me mirara enojado.

-Genial Bella, trató de enseñarles modales a mi hija y me haces quedar mal-Se quejó Edward por lo bajo, Renesmee rió-¿De qué te ríes jovencita?-le dijo Edward muy serio y Nessie paró de reír mirándolo con odio.

-Nuestra hija-Le corregí-

-Da igual-Me contestó molesto-

-¿DA IGUAL?, ¿DA IGUAL?, ¿ME ESTAS JODIENDO EDWARD?, MUERE DANDO A LUZ Y DESPUES HABLAMOS-Le grité con furia-

-MIRA PARA ADELANTE BELLA-Me gritó, Renesmee solo nos miraba con los ojos como platos y la boca muy abierta-

-¿Y SI NO QUIERO?-Le grité, pero viré esquivando al auto que teníamos delante-Lo siento Edward-Me disculpe unos kilómetros más adelante-No quise gritarte así-

-No importa Bella-Me perdonó-Todos tienen discusiones maritales-Agregó, el auto se paró de la nada-

-¿Y ahora qué pasó?-Me preguntó Edward-

-No lo sé, le cargamos nafta hace pocos kilómetros-Le respondí confusa-No tendría que haberse acabado aún-

-Iré a por el bidón que teníamos en el baúl-Dijo Edward saliendo del Ferrari-Bajé junto a él con las llaves en la mano y se las di para que abriera el baúl. Edward me miró sorprendido al ver lo que había allí en lugar de nuestras maletas.

-Hola-Saludó Jacob desde el baúl, saliendo de su incómoda posición parándose en el pavimento para estirarse-¿Ya llegamos?-Preguntó como si nada.

-¿Jake?-Preguntó Nessie desde el interior del auto, salió a toda velocidad y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Jacob quien sonreía plácidamente.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES DENTRO DE MI AUTO?-Le grité-

-Solo los acompaño en sus vacaciones-

-VETE YA MISMO DE AQUÍ-Lo echó Edward enojado- TE ACLARE MIL VECES QUE QUEREMOS ESTAR A SOLAS CON NUESTRA HIJA-

-Tranquilo Ed-Le contesto descaradamente Jacob-No es para tanto-

-QUE NO ES PARA TANTO- Gritó Edward-DEJA DE METERTE EN NUESTRAS VIDAS-

-NO PUEDO EVITARLO-Gritó Jacob de igual manera-

-¿Y QUIEN TE MANDA A IMPRIMARTE DE MI HIJA?-Le grité yo uniéndome a la pelea-

-Nuestra hija-Me corrigió Edward-

-CALLATE EDWARD TU NO MORISTE DANDOLA A LUZ-Le grité-

-OTRA VEZ CON LO MISMO BELLA-Se quejó el, Jacob nos miró asombrado y le tapó los oídos a Nessie dándola media vuelta para que no mirara la discusión-TAMBIEN ES MI HIJA Y NO IMPORTA QUIEN LA DIO A LUZ-

-TU ADONDE CREES QUE VAS CON NUESTRA HIJA-Le grité a Jacob que trataba de llevarse a Nessie sigilosamente, agregué la palabra nuestra para satisfacción de Edward.

-Calmate Bells-Me dijo asustado Jacob-parece que vas a matarme-Agregó.

-Lo siento-Ahora dame a Nessie-Le ordené, esta no quiso cooperar, y termine casi arrancándola de los brazos de Jacob.

-Edward ¿Hay algún lugar por aquí cerca para que Nessie pueda descansar mejor?-

-Hay un hotel a unos diez kilómetros-Dijo este mirando en el GPS de su teléfono-podemos llegar en cuestión de minutos si Jacob puede seguirnos el ritmo-Le dijo a Jacob.

-¿Y mi auto?-Le pregunté-

-Habrá que empujarlo-Dijo- Ten el hotel está aquí-Dijo dándome su teléfono-Ve con Nessie, Jacob y yo las veremos allí con el auto-

Me cargué a Nessie a la espalda miré el teléfono y comencé a correr en dirección al Hotel. Como dijo Edward llegamos en cuestión de minutos al hotel. Este constaba de seis pisos y había un cartel luminoso que rezaba: Hotel Henderson, según el cartel era cinco estrellas. Baje a Nessie de mi espalda y la tomé de la mano para entrar juntas, pero al pasar por las puertas del hotel unos ojos rojos llamaron mi atención.

-Buenas tardes-Saludó la dueña de aquellos inquietantes ojos rojos, su piel era pálida y tenía facciones perfectas, era obvio lo que era-Mi nombre es Stella ¿En qué puedo servirles?-

-Una suite por favor-Le pedí pensando en porque uno de nosotros trabajaría aquí-

-Serían $1.000 dólares la noche-Me informó-¿quiere pagar ahora o después?-

-Después-Le respondí.

-Por aquí señoritas-Nos indicó dándonos una llaves dirigiéndonos al ascensor.

-Que disfruten su estadía en el hotel Henderson-Nos saludó luego de habernos mostrado la habitación.

-Stella-La llamé.

-¿Si?-

-Unos hombres vendrán por la mañana con un Ferrari-Le informé- solo indíquele nuestra habitación-

-Por supuesto señorita-Me respondió gentilmente. Yo solo no podía dejar de pensar en cómo había llegado ella aquí.

-¿Tienes sueño Nessie?-Le pregunté, esta solo asintió mientras bostezaba, la arropé y me senté a su lado a observarla dormir.

**Holaaa, aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, gracias por sus reviews a GaliaMRamon y yisicullen25.**

**En fin Saludos Alnella.**


	3. La única manera

**Bella pov:**

"Ring, ring ring" Sonó el despertador interrumpiendo el sueño de Nessie, lo apague rápidamente pero ya había despertado.

-¿Dónde está Jake?-Preguntó, al parecer eso era lo único que decía últimamente-

-Aún no ha llegado-Le respondí-¿Bajamos a desayunar?-Le pregunté.

-Si-Me respondió un poco dormida aún, bajamos por el ascensor hacía la planta baja-

-Hola, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? –Saludó una voz desde el mostrador, pero Stella no se encontraba allí, sin embargo la dueña de esa voz poseía también unos inquietantes ojos rojos-

-Buenos Días, quisiera saber dónde se encuentra la zona de restaurante-Pregunte amablemente-

-Por aquí-Me indicó hacía unas grandes puertas que había al costado del ascensor, entramos y nos dejaron una mesa, para mi sorpresa el mesero también tenía los ojos rojos sangre nos dejó el menú y se fue, éramos las únicas allí-

-¿Qué vas a comer?-Le pregunté-

-Sangre-Me respondió, con una sonrisa en su rostro, con solo mencionar esa palabra mi garganta ardió como el mismo infierno-

-No sería una mala idea-Respondí-Aunque no creo que tengan eso aquí-agregué masajeando mi garganta-

-¿Qué ordenaran señoritas?-Nos preguntó el mesero luego de unos segundos de su ausencia-

-Sangre-Le respondió Nessie entregándole el menú, yo me la quedé viendo enojada, le acababa de decir que no tenían eso, y lo pedía igual-

-¿Humana o animal?-Preguntó, el mesero cerrándome la boca-

-Animal-Respondió Nessie como si nada-

-¿Algún animal en especial?-Preguntó-

-Venado por favor-Respondió Nessie-

-¿Y usted señorita?-Me preguntó el mesero con una sonrisa-

-Lo mismo-Respondí-

-Entonces dos vasos de Venado-Anotó y luego se fue-Aquí tienen-dijo luego de unos minutos, dejando en la mesa dos grandes vasos de sangre de venado, en el de Nessie dejo una pajilla rosada.

-Gracias-Respondimos Nessie y yo al unísono. Edward y Jacob pasaron por las puertas del restaurante, ambos con caras confundidas-

-Si ya lo sé-Les respondí, los ojos de Edward brillaron con deseo frenético al oler la sangre que se encontraba en nuestros vasos. El mesero volvió y miro a Edward y Jacob haciendo un gesto de disgusto ante el hedor de este último.

-¿Qué van a pedir caballeros?- Les preguntó-

-Un vaso de eso-Dijo Edward un poco más babeando-

-Un filete bien jugoso-respondió Jacob frotándose su desnudo estomago mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Nessie-

-En seguida-Respondió el Mesero, luego de que este volvió con un vaso lleno de sangre de venado y un filete para Jacob, nos tomó cuestión de segundos tener nuestras gargantas satisfechas y el desnudo estomago de Jacob de igual modo, pagamos la cuenta, o mejor dicho, Edward pagó la cuenta y nos encaminamos a la habitación.

-Dormiré una siesta-Anunció Jacob tirándose a la cama.

-Yo también-Le siguió Nessie saltando encima de Jake, en unos segundos ambos quedaron dormidos, uno al lado del otro bien abrazados-

Luego de cuatro horas Jacob despertó con Nessie aún colgada de él, esta se despertó y nos miraron esperando que hiciéramos algo.

-Bueno…-Comenzó Edward-Ya nos vamos-

-Espera, tengo una duda-Le dije a Edward-¿Cómo hiciste para meterte dentro del baúl de mi auto?-

-Bueno….-Comenzó Jacob-¿Recuerdan cuando volé por los aires después de que Bella me aplastó contra un anuncio publicitario?-

-Mamá no tenías que hacer eso-Me regañó Nessie-

-Sí, lo recordamos-Contestamos Edward y yo al unísono-

-"Bueno, los seguí por un rato pero luego me cansé y me fui a descansar a una estación de servicio a unos pocos kilómetros, luego ustedes aparecieron allí"-Dijo-"Entonces me escondí y cuando dejaron solo al hombre que les cargaba nafta lo noquee y luego abrí a la fuerza el baúl saqué las maletas las tire a la basura me metí dentro del auto y tuve que sostenerlo para que no se saliera, luego se les acabó el combustible porque no lo terminaron de poner por mi culpa , me descubrieron y por lo tanto ahora estoy aquí"-Concluyó con una sonrisa en su rostro-fue sencillo.

-A, si y por eso es que ahora no tenemos ropa y nos quedan solo $500 dólares gracias a que alguien pidió un filete demasiado caro-Le regañó Edward a Jacob, pero este ni siquiera le prestó atención puesto a que se encontraba jugando con Nessie.

-¿Pero, entonces como pagaremos la suite?-Le pregunté a Edward-

-Llamare a Carlisle- Dijo este saliendo de la habitación-

Bajé al vestíbulo, y gracias a dios Stella no tuvo ningún problema en que Carlisle viniera a traer los $500 dólares faltantes, nos entregó unos folletos y nos indicó que esperáramos en los sillones de la sala, ya que no podíamos subir a la suite y no podíamos irnos sin pagar. Aburrida me puse a ojear los folletos los cuales mencionaban algunas zonas del hotel como el spa o el pequeño shopping, o recomendaban al restaurant y otras cosas pero solo uno llamó mi atención.

El titulo rezaba: La única manera:

_En los últimos años hemos descubierto la única manera de poder procrear estando convertidos esta manera es a base de un tratamiento reproductor similar al de los de los humanos en el cual Julia Banz, la creadora, utiliza su don que es revivir células. Ella utiliza su don para revivir el útero y los ovarios de la vampiro, si el resultado es efectivo esto creara el periodo y más tarde la posibilidad de concebir. Si la pareja de la vampiro es un vampiro como ella el niño será igual a ellos dos por lo cual no podrá dormir ni comer, solo crecer hasta la edad de 18 años. Los dolores del embarazo serán los peores de la existencia por lo cual hemos creado unas píldoras que ayudaran a calmarlos pero como todo medicamento tiene efectos secundarios en la apariencia, el comportamiento y el crecimiento del niño/a_ _por ejemplo: las píldoras harían que el niño pudiera dormir y comer y hacer que crezca demasiado rápido, por lo cual la infancia de este sería muy corta, el cabello puede cambiar de color ,al igual que las facciones no concordaran con las de sus padres, el niño/a puede volverse bipolar o hiperactivo/a. El costo total de este tratamiento sería de $750.000 dólares, con píldoras incluidas serian $800.000. Si usted tiene alguna pregunta puede contactarnos al siguiente número: 02954678946._

El folleto iba acompañado de diversas imágenes que mostraban por completo el tratamiento.

-Mira Edward-Le dije enseñándole el folleto, se quedó en silencio unos segundos-

-Seguro es una farsa-Me dijo-

-Preguntémosle a Stella-Sugerí, me pare y fui en dirección a Stella quien sonreía al ver que yo había leído el folleto más importante.

-Stella, quería preguntarte si esto en realidad funciona-Le dije

-Claro que funciona yo soy la prueba-Me contestó-

-¿A qué te refieres?-Le pregunté confusa-

-Yo nací gracias a eso-Contestó-

-Me garantizas que funcionará-Le dije-

-Claro ¿Por qué?-Preguntó-

-Esque conozco a alguien que le interesara esto- Tomé mi teléfono y marqué el número de Rosalie, pero no contestó. Marqué el de Esme.

-Hola Bella-Contestó Esme- ¿Cómo van sus vacaciones familiares?-

-Mal, Jacob está con nosotros y las arruinó-Contesté molesta mirando con odio en dirección a Jacob que jugaba con Nessie en el suelo.

-Qué pena, nos quedamos intrigados cuando Jacob se fue-Dijo Esme-Pues Alice se fue con Jasper de compras a Paris.

-Ya veo-Contesté-No quisiera ser molesta Esme pero… ¿Esta Rose por ahí?-

-Sí, está aquí a mi lado te paso con ella-Dijo Esme.

-Gracias-Respondí.

-Hola Bells ¿qué pasa?-Dijo Rosalie-¿Le pasó algo a Nessie?-Preguntó.

-Estoy bien tía Rose-Gritó Nessie.

-O menos mal-Suspiró- ¿Por qué llamabas entonces?-Preguntó.

-Bueno…veras-Comenzé-¿Tu y Emmett siempre quisieron tener un hijo verdad?

-Sí, pero ya intentamos todas las maneras posibles-Dijo un tanto triste.

-Pues les faltó una-Respondí.

-Bella, no bromees con eso-Dijo muy seria-Cuando te digo que intentamos todo es absolutamente todo.

-Pero es que hay una manera posible-Insistí.

-¿Cuál es?-Preguntó enojada pero con intriga-

-Ven y la veras-Le dije.

-¿En dónde estás?-Preguntó.

-Ahora te mando las coordinadas-Dije mandándoselas por el celular de Edward.

-Ya me llegaron-Dijo Rosalie-

-Ven rápido-La apuré.

-Más te vale que no sea una broma Bella-Me amenazó-porque si no considérate muerta.

-Ya estoy muerta-

-Tu sabes a lo que me refiero-dicho esto colgó, yo solo sonreí para mis adentros esperando que llegara para darle la noticia.

**Holaa, aquí estoy con un nuevo cap, porfa diganmen si el tratamiento resulta lógico o no. Gracias a sus reviews a GaliaMRamon y yisicullen25.**

**Saludos, Alnella.**


	4. El tratamiento

**Rosalie pov:**

-EMMETT, DEVUELMEMÉ MI TELEFONO-Grité a mi esposo-

-NUNCA-Gritó-PROMETISTE IR A CAZAR CONMIGO-

-LO OLVIDE-Le contesté, la verdad era que no, pero no me gustaba ensuciarme con sangre de oso, y menos si ya había cazado esa mañana-DAME MI TELEFONO-

-VEN A CAZAR CONMIGO-gritó-O SINO-agregó amenazando con aplastarlo, estuve a punto de saltarle encima cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar-

-DAMELO QUE ESTAN LLAMANDO-dije-

-VEN A CAZAR CONMIGO-

-YA FUI ESTA MAÑANA-dije.

-TRAICIONERA-Me dijo-

-BIEN IRE A CAZAR CONTIGO-Cedí, Emmett me lanzó el teléfono, lo agarré pero cuando iba a contestar ya habían cortado, el teléfono de Esme comenzó a sonar en el piso de arriba, me dispuse a escuchar la conversación:

-Hola Bella-Contestó Esme- ¿Cómo van sus vacaciones familiares?-

-Mal, Jacob está con nosotros y las arruinó-Contestó Bella molesta .

-Qué pena, nos quedamos intrigados cuando Jacob se fue-Dijo Esme-Pues Alice se fue con Jasper de compras a Paris-

-Ya veo-Contestó Bella-No quisiera ser molesta Esme pero… ¿Esta Rose por ahí?-

-Sí, está aquí a mi lado te paso con ella-Dijo Esme, subí rápido junto a Esme esperando que me diera el teléfono.

-Gracias-Respondió Bella, dicho esto Esme me cedió el teléfono.

-Hola Bells ¿qué pasa?-Salude-¿Le pasó algo a Nessie?-Pregunté preocupada ya que esa pequeña era como mi hija, si tuviera una.

-Estoy bien tía Rose-Gritó Nessie desde el otro lado.

-O menos mal-Suspiré aliviada- ¿Por qué llamabas entonces?-Pregunté curiosa.

-Bueno…veras-Comenzó Bella-¿Tu y Emmett siempre quisieron tener un hijo verdad?

-Sí, pero ya intentamos todas las maneras posibles-Dije triste, ya que eso era lo que más deseaba.

-Pues les faltó una-Dijo Bella, me puse molesta, durante años buscamos una manera y no encontramos ninguna.

-Bella, no bromees con eso-Dije muy seria-Cuando te digo que intentamos todo es absolutamente todo-Le aclare cada vez más molesta con el tema.

-Pero es que hay una manera posible-Insistió Bella

-¿Cuál es?-Pregunté enojada pero con intriga-

-Ven y la veras-Me contestó.

-¿En dónde estás?-Pregunté.

-Ahora te mando las coordinadas-Dijo, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar en mi mano, Bella me había mandado las coordinadas.

-Ya me llegaron-Le respondí.

-Ven rápido-Me apuró.

-Más te vale que no sea una broma Bella-La amenacé-porque si no considérate muerta.

-Ya estoy muerta-

-Tu sabes a lo que me refiero-dicho esto colgué, le di una ojeada a las coordinadas y me dirigí a preparar un bolso-

-¿Yo tengo que ir?-Me preguntó Emmett quien había escuchado toda la conversación-

-No se tu pero yo si-Dijo Esme-Si esto funciona quiero estar a tu lado-Me dijo con ojos soñadores-

-Bueno vamos los tres-Les respondí mientras metía un poco de ropa en el bolso- Emmett tráeme tu ropa-Le dije-

-Iré a por otro bolso-Dijo Esme, cuando el equipaje estuvo listo le dejamos una nota a Alice por si volvía antes, aunque no iba a necesitarla ya que podría ver donde estaríamos. Nos subimos al Jeep donde Emmett fue quien manejo el auto, Esme y yo no paramos de hablar sobre nombres, ropas muebles y muchas cosas más relacionadas con bebés, Emmett me advertía que no me ilusione como la última vez. Llegamos al fin al hotel estacionado estaba el mercedes de Carlisle y por dentro se podía escuchar a Bella regañando a Jacob y Nessie:

-COMO PUDIERON ROMPER ESE JARRON-Les gritaba-AHORA SON $3.000 DOLARES MÁS.

-Pero no fue a propósito-Decía Nessie limpiándose las lágrimas-

-SE SUPONÍA QUE DEBÍAN QUEDARSE QUIETOS-Gritaba Edward-

-Tranquilo Ed, no fue nuestra intención-Decía Jacob relajado-

-TU CALLATE FUE IDEA TUYA JUGAR AL FUTBOL CON UN JARRON DE LA DINASTIA MING-Siguió Bella-Hola-Saludó más calmada al vernos entrar-

-Hola Bells-Saludé-¿Cuál es la manera?-Pregunté ansiosa, bella me dio un folleto-¿Esto es de lo que hablabas?-

-Léelo-Me insistió, la abrí y comencé con la lectura, cada vez me ilusionaba más.

-Quiero hacerme el tratamiento-Le dije a Bella-

-¿Tienes ese dinero?-me preguntó-

-No sabía que había que traer tanto dinero-Le dije-

-Oh genial, necesitamos como $1.000.000 de dólares y nadie tiene un centavo-se quejó Edward. Las puertas del hotel se abrieron y para la sorpresa de todos Alice y Jasper aparecieron con un millón de bolsas de compras-

-Yo si tengo $1.000.000-Dijo Alice- y más-agregó-

-Hola-Saludó Jasper-

-Alice préstame dinero-le dije-

-Ok-Dijo-Jasper sostenme esto-Dijo dándole más bolsas haciendo que Jasper quedara enterrado.

-Donde me lo hago-Pregunté ansiosa a Bella una vez que Alice me dio los $800.000-

-Pregúntale a Stella-Dijo señalando a la recepcionista cuyos ojos eran rojos-

-Buenas tardes-Me saludó.

-Buenas tardes,-La saludé- quisiera someterme al tratamiento reproductor que menciona el folleto-

-De acuerdo por aquí señorita-Dijo Stella, entrando en un pasillo, la seguí con Emmett pisándome los talones, este último estaba muy serio, lo cual me sorprendía mucho-

-Esperen aquí por favor-Dijo Stella-Le avisare a Julia que están aquí- Esperamos un largo rato para cuando volvió-Pasen por favor-Nos indicó.

...

Luego de que el complicado tratamiento terminó nos dirigimos a la sala para pagar. Una vez echo esto todos nos miraban ansiosos excepto Jacob y Nessie que estaban fuera jugando con unas ramas.

-¿Y?-Nos preguntó Esme-

-Aún no sabemos si funcionó-Contestamos-Pero si no ,según dicen nos devuelven el dinero-Agregue yo-

-Entonces creo que ya nos vamos-Dijo Carlisle-

-Espera debemos pagar el jarrón y la suite-Le recordó Bella-

-¿Alice tienes $4.000 dólares para pagar?-Le preguntó Edward-

-Si ten-Dijo Alice dándole unos billetes-

-Entonces ahora si nos vamos-Dijo Esme una vez que Edward le pagó a Stella. Todos nos subimos a nuestros respectivos autos y nos dirigimos a nuestra casa que se encontraba en Forks, nos habíamos graduado hace poco y estábamos listos para mudarnos a la de Chicago.

-¿Crees que funcionara esta vez?-Me preguntó Emmett-

-Eso espero-Le respondí-

-Porque ya nos han estafado muchas veces-Continuo el-

-Sí, pero esta vez me parece mucho más lógica la teoría-

-Pero si resulta ser como la otra vez-Dijo Emmett-te pondrás mal Rose-

-Te prometo que esta vez no ocurrirá-Le dije.

-Bien-Dijo el-¿No te pareció extraño que el servicio del hotel fuera como nosotros?-Me preguntó.

-Sí, un poco pero fueron muy amables-

-Todavía debemos ir a cazar-Me recordó-¿Qué tal si paramos por aquí?-

-De acuerdo-Le dije-pero más te vale que esta vez no me manches de sangre con uno de tus abrazos de oso-Le advertí.

-Te lo prometo-

**Aquí está el cuarto capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, me pareció un poco sin sentido pero que va hay fanfics peores. En fin Saludos Alnella.**


	5. Deseo cumplido

Rosalie pov:

_Dos meses después:_

Estaba tan nerviosa y emocionada, Carlisle acababa de terminar con el examen. Miraba atentamente a la pantalla, no se veía nada y no había ningún latido, pero yo había sentido algo moverse dentro de mí y no estaba mintiendo. Carlisle siguió con otro examen y su ceño fruncido desapareció siendo sustituido por una amplia sonrisa.

-Veo que lo que decías era cierto-Dijo Carlisle, volví a sentir que algo se movía dentro de mi alcé la vista incrédula.

-¿Estás diciendo que?-Pregunté-

-Si Rosalie, estas embarazada-Afirmó.

-…..-Me había quedado estupefacta, rodeé mi vientre con las manos y luego reaccione con una sonrisa-No lo puedo creer-Dije y si hubiera podido, lágrimas de felicidad correrían ahora por mis mejillas. Emmett se encontraba cazando, por lo cual lo sorprendería luego con la noticia. Baje a la sala donde Alice me miraba enfadada.

-¿Tú lo sabias?-La acuse con una sonrisa-

-No, pero lo sospeche cuando tu futuro se nubló-Dijo cambiando su carácter de enojada a emocionada- O DIOS MIO-Dijo muy alegre casi pegando saltos-si es niña podremos ir de compras, y si son gemelas podrías vestirlas iguales-

-De hecho no quiero vestirlas iguales-Le reproché- y ni siquiera sé de qué sexo será-

-Pues olvídalo-Dijo volviendo a ponerse molesta-Yo y Jasper tendremos a nuestras gemelas-Dijo-

-¿QUÉ?-Preguntó Jasper bajando a velocidad vampírica al escuchar a Alice decir tal cosa-YO NO QUIERO HIJOS ALICE-Dijo muy alterado-

-PUES LOS TENDRAS-Le gritó Alice-Andando-Agregó tomando las llaves del Porshe, al ver que Jasper no la seguía lo tomó del brazo y tironeo de él, este no tuvo más remedio que seguirla-

Salí fuera de la casa para decirle a Nessie la noticia, pero ella no se encontraba allí, seguí su aroma y la hallé junto a Jacob jugando en medio del bosque.

-Tía Rose-Dijo Nessie y corrió a mi encuentro-

-Hola Nessie-La abrasé, no nos habíamos visto desde hace dos semanas ya que Emmett y yo fuimos a cazar osos juntos y más tarde nos tomamos unas "vacaciones" para poder procrear a nuestro pequeño-¿Quieres saber una noticia súper buena?-Le pregunté-

-Sii-Contestó emocionada-

-El tío Emmett y yo tendremos un bebé-Dije, Nessie se puso seria y me miró enojada-Tendrás un primito o primita-Le aclaré, Nessie se salió de mi abrazo y se fue corriendo con Jacob-

-NO-Gritó-YO SOY LA UNICA AQUÍ-

-Pero Nessie-Dije, estaba en shock, creí que la idea le caería bien pero por el contrario se había puesto celosa. Esta se fue corriendo con Jacob detrás en su forma lobuna la montó en su lomo y se fueron los perdí de vista entre la maleza.

-¿ROSE?-Gritó Emmett desde la entrada de la casa, yo seguía en shock ante la reacción de Nessie por lo cual no respondí, a los segundos sentí los brazos de Emmett abrazarme-¿Qué te pasa?-Me preguntó al ver que yo no respondía a su abrazo-

-No lo se-Respondí confusa, me di media vuelta para ver a Emmett alos ojos-Le dije que estaba embarazada y se fue corriendo-Agregué, Emmett abrió los ojos como platos y me miro por unos segundos, puso una mano sobre mi vientre y me miro confuso-

-Pero, no tienes panza-Dijo-

-Recien comienza-Le dije-No me saldrá una panza enorme de un día al otro Emmett-

-Entonces ¿Estas embarazada?-

-SI-Le dije con una enorme sonrisa-

-¿Voy a ser padre?-Preguntó-

-SI Emmett-Dije, sus preguntas tan obvias me estaban cansando, iba a agregar algo pero el inesperado beso de Emmett me interrumpió-

-O DIOS MIO ROSE-Dijo tan feliz que casi saltaba de alegría-VAMOS A SER PADRES- Se agachó y le dio un beso a mi vientre-Hola bebé, quiero que sepas que tu madre y yo te amaremos por siempre-Dijo dándole otro beso a mi vientre-

-Oh Emmett que tierno-Dije dándole un beso-

Entramos a la casa y toda la familia estaba allí menos Alice y Jasper que habían ido a hacerse el tratamiento, nos dieron muchas felicitaciones menos Nessie que trató de golpear mi vientre, cosa que Edward detuvo.

_Seis meses después:_

-¿Cual crees que debería llevar?-Pregunté a Alice, mostrándoles los dos conjuntos de mariposas-

-El de la izquierda-dijo- Yo llevare el de la derecha para Melanie-Agregó acariciando su gran vientre, en el cual según Carlisle reposaba un pequeño Bebé. Yo no podía creer que Alice tuviera más vientre que yo, pues yo ya contaba con seis meses y ella solo con cuatro.

-¿Estas segura que es solo un bebé?-Pregunte-Porque parece que tuvieras cinco ahí dentro-

-Ya te dije que no se-Dijo-Mi futuro se nubló como con Bella y tú- Agregó tomando un vestido celeste en tamaño miniatura.

-¿Y si es un niño?-Le pregunté porque Alice solo compraba ropa de niña-

-Es una niña-Me Dijo por enésima vez Alice-

-No sabes que será-Insistí-

-QUÉ ES UNA NIÑA-Me gritó Alice haciendo que todas las personas del local voltearan a verla-

-Bien, pero no te enojes-Le dije, mientras tomaba un body azul-

-Voy a la caja-Dijo llevando la montaña de ropa de niña que había elegido-

-ya voy-Contesté pues me había quedado viendo unos zapatitos blancos unisex-

-Deberías haber comprado algo de niño-Dije una vez que estábamos en el auto.

-Que no-Gruñó Alice. Mi bebé me pateó desde adentro haciéndome gemir de dolor, hasta ahora me había quebrado tres costillas las cuales se volvían a unir a los pocos segundos-

-¿Te volvió a patear?-Me preguntó Alice.

-Sí, y cada vez lo hace más fuerte-Respondí una vez que mi costilla se unió otra vez.

-Al menos a ti no te patea tres veces seguidas-Se quejó-Si estoy hablando de ti-Le dijo a su vientre, segundos después el bebé se vengó pateándola tres veces seguidas como solía hacer-

-Es vengativo como su madre-Me burlé entre risas, Alice me dedicó una mirada de odio y luego aparcó el coche frente a la casa Cullen. Nessie se encontraba saltando la soga en el patio trasero, y apenas nos vio llegar se metió dentro de la casa enojada- Jamás lo superará ¿verdad?- Le pregunté a Alice-

-No puedo ver nada que esté relacionado con estos pequeñines-Respondió enojada mirando a su vientre-

-Que lastima-Dije-Hubiera sido de gran ayuda saber de qué sexo serán-

**Holaaa aquí traigo el quinto cap ya se que me demore mucho en actualizar pero es que no me daban muchas ganas de escribir, y tampoco sabía que quería contarles que dentro de poco subiré un Fic llamado Lords y Ladies, en donde llevare a Crepusculo a una época más medieval. Bueno en fin Besos (-•□▪▫****.****·´¯****·****-****»****Alnella****«****-****·´¯****·****.****▫▪□•****-).**


	6. Un día de compras un tanto agitado

**Rosalie pov:**

_Dos meses después:_

Emmett acariciaba mi vientre y le hablaba al pequeño bebé que descansaba dentro, y yo lo observaba pensando que de verdad sería un buen padre.

-Emmett-Llamé su atención-Aún no hemos decidido cómo se llamará-

-Tienes razón-Dijo-¿Qué nombre te gusta a ti?-

-No lo sé ¿qué nombre te gusta a ti?-

-Emmett junior-Dijo, lo mire seria sin saber si era una broma o estaba hablando enserio-

- Que original-Me burlé-¿Y si es niña?-

-Rosalie junior-Dijo con una sonrisa burlona-es broma, déjame ver mmmm… ¿Qué tal Denise?-

-¿Estas bromeando no?-

-Denise me parece un lindo nombre-

-A mí no, escoge otro-

-¿Melrose?-Sugirió-

-Ese es más lindo-Dije-¿Y si es niño?, porque no creas que se llamara Emmett junior-dije saliendo del sillón para tomar mi teléfono-

-No lo sé .¿Kenneth?-

-No-

-¿Kevin?-

-No-Dije revisando mi bandeja de entrada-

-¿Kenny?-

-¿Que tienes con la letra k?-Dije-Mejor lo elijo yo-Agregué comenzando a pensar-

-De acuerdo-Aceptó encendiendo el televisor-

-¿Qué tal cara de mierda?-Sugirió Nessie, entrando a la sala hipnotizada con su celular, ya aparentaba los 14 años-

-NESSIE CUIDA TU VOCABULARIO-Gritó Edward desde su habitación-

-CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA-Le contestó Nessie-

-ESO ES TODO, NO VERAS A JACOB POR UNA SEMANA-La castigo Edward-

-Si como no-Se burló Nessie por lo bajo, últimamente se había vuelto muy desobediente y dejo de ser la pequeña niña de su papá, salió por la puerta delantera donde Jacob la esperaba en su moto, Edward salió corriendo detrás de esta haciendo cumplir su castigo, pero Jacob se la llevó demasiado rápido puesto que cambio la moto por sus peludas patas lobunas.

-Mejor ignoremos eso-Sugerí a Emmett-Veamos, un nombre de niño mmmm…..¿Qué tal Oliver?-

-Podría ser-

-¿Aaron?-

-No-

-¿Dustin?-

-Mejor Oliver-Cedió Emmett, cambiando de canal para ver un partido de futbol, iba a sugerirle otro nombre pero un grito desgarrador desde fuera de la casa me interrumpió-¿Esa fue?-Preguntó Emmett-

-Sí, era Alice-Dije sorprendida-¿Qué le habrá pasado?-

-El bebé la pateó-Dijo Jasper Con Alice detrás de el-Cada vez lo hace más seguido.

-Y MAS FUERTE-Gritó Alice retorciéndose de dolor, a los segundos se incorporó y se dirigió lo más campante a su habitación.

-Se le pasa rápido-Explicó Jasper-

-¿Vamos de compras Rose?-Me dijo ni bien volvió con las llaves del Porshe-

-De hecho iba a ir con Emmett a comprar la cuna-Le expliqué-

-Podemos ir los cuatro-Sugirió, mejor dicho ordenó-

-Vamos-Dijo Emmett apagando el televisor.

_Más tarde en la mueblería:_

-Me gusta la blanca-le dije a Emmett-

-A mí me gusta más la marrón-Dijo, nos habíamos quedado solos en la tienda ya que Alice había arrastrado a Jasper a la sección de ropa de una tienda más haya.

-Podriamos llevar ambas-Le sugerí-

-Mejor la blanca-Dijo Emmett, le hizo una seña a la dependienta para que viniera-

-Si?-Preguntó esta-

-Llevaremos esta-Dije señalando la cuna, la dependienta nos indico que la siguiéramos.

-Muy bien-dijo llenando unos papeles, nos hizo firmar unos cuantos y luego Emmett pagó la cuna con su tarjeta-Si todo marcha bien se la entregaremos el lunes aproximadamente a las 18:00.

-Vallamos a ver dónde está Alice-Dije una vez que estábamos fuera del negocio, la encontramos unas calles más halla con Jasper tenían un carrito lleno de ropas, zapatos, paquetes de pañales, baberos, juguetes, gorros, y miles de cosas más para niña, Jasper tenía un carrito aparte, en donde había cosas para niño.

-Veo que llevaran algo de ropa de niño-Dijo Emmett-

-Más les valía, porque si llega a ser un varón no tendrá nada que ponerse-Le dije a Alice-

-AH, si Jasper quiere llevar el un poco por las dudas-Dijo Alice mientras tomaba cinco vestidos a la vez y los metía en su carro, Jasper por su parte se dirigía a la caja a pagar sus productos.

-Vámonos Alice-Dijo Jasper desde fuera del lugar-

-Espera, quiero llevar esto, y esto y esto-Dijo mientras comenzaba a poner mil cosas más en el carro, Emmett la cargó en su espalda y se la llevó a velocidad vampírica puesto que si no la enana seguiría comprando por la eternidad. Por mi parte saqué la mitad de las innecesarias cosas y me dirigí a la caja, pagué los productos y me dirigí al porshe, donde apenas entraron las millones de bolsas de Alice-

-¿Porque no me dejaron dos segundos más?-Nos reprochó Alice-

-Porque si no jamas nos iríamos-Le contestamos al unísono-

-¿Almenos me trajiste todo?-Me preguntó-

-…..-

-¿ROSE?-Me llamó-¿QUÉ HICISTE CON LA ROPA?-

-Traje la mitad-Le expliqué-

-PERO YO QUERÍA TODO-

-Todo no entraba en el baúl-

-¿COMO QUE NO ENTR-Me regañó pero se detuvo, volteé a ver que le había pasado y estaba con la cabeza entre las piernas.

-¿Qué te pasa?-L epregunté-

-….-Un olor que quemaba la nariz inundó la habitación, mientras Alice levantaba la vista dejando ver una mancha en el suelo del auto-Creo que…-Dijo-

-No puede ser-Dije-Solo tienes seis meses-

-Entonces que es eso-Me preguntó Alice señalando la mancha en el suelo-

-Es verdad eso no estaba hace dos segundos-Dijo Emmett, Jasper tenía los ojos como platos y se había quedado duro como el mármol-

-¿Jasper?-Le llamó Emmett, mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor ya que no podía voltearse pues estaba manejando.-Genial, tenemos una enana en labor de parto y un padre asustado en shock-Se quejó.

Pronto Alice comenzó a gritar como una loca, mientras las contracciones aumentaban, Jasper seguía en shock y yo trataba de calmar a la primera, sin tener ningún resultado. Para cuando llegamos a la casa, Alice no se podía mover por el dolor, y Jasper no mostraba ningún cambio, Emmett cargó a Alice hacía dentro de la casa, mientras Edward y Bella me ayudaban a sacar a Jasper de su estado. Tres minutos más tarde Jasper volvió a la normalidad y se dirigió a velocidad vampírica junto a su esposa, la cual gritaba como una desquiciada. Mientras se sostenía de la mano de Carlisle quien la atendía en el pequeño consultorio que había en la casa, Emmett volvió a los segundos y fue a la sala junto a mí, ya que Alice no se encontraba muy bien que digamos. Nessie llegó con Esme, de valla a saber uno donde habían ido. Y todos nos quedamos en silencio escuchando como Alice le gritaba a Jasper, media hora más tarde se escuchó un llanto desde la sala de arriba, pero lo que nos sorprendió fue el grito de Jasper ¿Qué le habría echo Alice?

**Jasper pov:**

-Vamos Alice puja-Le decía Carlisle, esta estaba aferrada a mi mano y cada vez me la apretaba más fuerte, si seguía así iba a arrancármela del brazo.

-ESO HAGO-Gritaba Alice-ERES UN MALDITO, TU ME HICISTE ESTO-Me acusaba.

-YO NO FUI, TU ERAS LA QUE QUERÍA UNAS GEMELAS-Le grité.

-CUANDO ESTO ACABE NO VOLVERAS A TOCARME-Me castigó entre gritos iba a contestarle cuando Carlisle me detuvo-

-Déjala Jasper, no la enojes más de lo que esta-Me calmó Carlisle.

-¿QUE ESTOY ENOJADA?-Comenzó Alice- DIME COMO ESTARIAS TU SI ESTUVIERAS EN MI LUGAR-Le gritó a Carlisle.

-Tranquila Alice una vez más vamos-Le indicó haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de esta, Alice Apretó mi mano, más fuerte y pude sentir como mis huesos se quebraban, ahogué un grito de dolor. Un llanto lleno la habitación y pude ver como mi mano voló por encima de la camilla en la última pujada. Grité como un desquiciado igual a Alice en la labor de parto.

-¿Qué es?-Preguntó Alice a Carlisle, yo me encontraba buscando mi mano por la sala para unirla otra vez. Una vez echo esto me incorporé para ver al bebé y pude ver que era…

**Chan chan chan, jeje en el próximo cap les dire que a sus reviews a yisicullen25 que por lo que veo es la única que sigue mi fic, les recomiendo a todos su historia Nueva vida. Ya está Ladies y Lords, eso es todo.**

**Besos... **~^~ ~^~ ~^~ Alnella ~^~ ~^~ ~^~


	7. ¿Niña o niño? ¿Uno o más?

**Jasper pov:**

"Oh mierda" pensé al ver el amiguito de mi hijo.

-¿Qué es?-Volvió a preguntar Alice, Carlisle y yo intercambiamos miradas nerviosas-

-Iré a cambiarme-Dijo Carlisle tendiéndome al niño mientras salía de la habitación-

-¿qué es?-Volvió a preguntar cada vez más impaciente-

-E-es, u-un niño-Le dije temblando esperando la reacción de mi esposa-

-¿QUÉ?-Gritó haciendo llorar al bebé -¿CÓMO QUÉ ES UN NIÑO?-Estaba por agregar algo, cuando volvió a gritar como loca, ¿Y ahora que le pasaba?

-CARLISLE –Lo llamé con el niño ensangrentado en mis brazos, Rosalie apareció por la puerta.

-Carlisle no está, acaba de irse-

-¿JUSTO AHORA SE VA?- Le grite a Rose-Lo siento-Me disculpe, el niño y mi esposa seguían gritando como locos, le tendí al pequeño y se lo llevó a mi habitación en donde estaba la poca ropa que le había comprado, la verdad que era un niño bastante grande, yo le daría 4kg más o menos. Me di la vuelta para ver directamente a Alice, me puse una de las batas de Carlisle y unos guantes para poder ayudar a mi esposa.

-¿QUÉ TE PASA ALICE?-Le pregunté un poco alterado, me dirigió una mirada de odio-Lo siento ¿Qué te pasa?-

-NO LO SE IDIOTA-Me contestó-SI NO, NO GRITARÍA COMO LOCA-Me dijo.

-Me refiero a que es lo que te duele-

-No lo sé es como las contracciones pero no puede ser posible ¿Cierto?-

-No lo sé-Dije dudoso, mirando al techo ¿Gemelos? ¿Era esto posible?, volví la vista hacía mi esposa y lo que vi me impacto-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESA COSA?-Le pregunté aterrado.

-Es un bebé tratando de salir-Dijo Carlisle entrando en la sala-

-Carlisle al fin regresas-Dijo aliviada Alice-

-¿Rose te llamó?-Le pregunté, asintió.

-Alcánzame una bata Jasper- Tomé una y se la di, ya se había puesto los guantes y comenzaba a ayudar a Alice con el nuevo bebé yo quedé traumado viendo el parto desde una vista más directa a la anterior, ya que en el otro estaba junto a Alice. Unos minutos después otro llanto inundó la habitación.

-DIME QUE ES UNA NIÑA-Gritó Alice en dirección a Carlisle, este se había quedado petrificado al igual que yo al ver que este también era un niño.

-Nop, este tampoco es-Dijo Carlisle, mientras me alcanzaba las tijeras para cortarle el cordón a mi segundo, y espero el ultimo, hijo.

-ROSE-Llamé, pero Bella entró en la sala tapándose la nariz, ¿Por qué demonios no viene nunca al que llamo?

-Rose esta con el otro bebé-Explicó Bella, le di al niño y fue con Rose a mi habitación.

-¿Ya termino?-Pregunté a Carlisle, pero un grito desgarrador de parte de Alice me dijo que no.

-Lamento decirles que viene otro-Nos anunció Carlisle-

-¿QUÉ?-Gritamos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo, pero esta no volvió a decir algo con sentido durante un largo rato.

-Vamos Alice, puja otra vez-Dijo Carlisle un llanto inundó la habitación por tercera vez, y luego de unas pujadas tuvimos en nuestras manos a tercer bebé-

-¿Qué es?-Preguntó Alice de mala manera creyendo que era otro niño-

-Es niña-Le dije-

-O dámela-Pidió con una gran sonrisa-

-No-Le negué, me dedicó una mirada de odio por milésima vez ese día-Primero alzaras a los otros dos, y luego a la niña-

-No es justo-Dijo Alice, otro grito aunque menos fuerte provinó de mi esposa-

-PORFAVOR DIME QUE NADA SALDRÁ DE ELLA-Dije a Carlisle-

-No, este era el último, Dile a Bella y Rose que traigan a los niños así los examino-Me pidió le dí a la pequeña a Carlisle y baje las escaleras en donde toda la familia se encontraba.

-¿TRES BEBÉS?-Grito Emmett sorprendido-

-Ni más ni menos- Todos se acercaron a felicitarme menos Nessie y Jacob, ya que la primera estaba demasiado celosa como para comportarse con madurez y el segundo hacía lo que la primera le pidiese. Subí otra vez y me dirigí a mi cuarto en donde Bella y Rose estaban con mis dos hijos, les indiqué que se los llevaran a Carlisle, alcé al segundo niño, que estaba vestido con un body verde, y Rose me siguió detrás con el primero que estaba vestido igual que su hermano, pero de color verde. Alice se encontraba parada a un lado de la camilla arreglándose el cabello, mientras Esme retiraba las sabanas ensangrentadas con la nariz tapada con un broche, la escena parecía graciosa, y yo no podía saber cómo había hecho para poder controlarme de tal manera. Le di el primer niño a Carlisle, era muy tranquilo, lo pesó lo midió y lo revisó. Este tenía los ojos azules, tal como los míos cuando aún era humano , era prácticamente calvo pero se veían unos cuantos pelos negros iguales a los de su madre, pesó 3.500 casi lo que yo creía y midió 54 cm. El segundo tenía cabellos rubios como los míos, pero ojos marrones como su madre, pesó 3.000 y midió 55cm, era un poco más alto que su hermano. La niña tenía ojos celestes y mucho cabello, aunque más rizado y oscuro que el de sus dos hermanos, pesó 2.750 y midió 50cm era más pequeña que sus hermanos, y estaba baja en peso.

-¿Cómo los llamaran?-Preguntó Rosalie-

-La niña se llamará Melanie, y a los niños los nombrara Jasper- todas las personas de la sala se voltearon a verme esperando mi respuesta.

-Se llamaran mmmm….. Ian y Mason-Dijo.

-Qué hermosos nombres-Dijo Esme, quien cargaba a Ian en sus brazos. Alice cargaba a Melanie y Mason dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su abuelo Carlisle. Me saqué la bata ensangrentada y les indiqué a todos los que quedaban en la sala que pasaran a conocer a los trillizos. Aún me costaba creer que eran trillizos, pero ahí estaban esos pequeños, durmiendo en los brazos de sus familiares. Nessie y Jacob se habían ido en la moto de este ya que alguien seguía molesta con la presencia de los bebés.

**¿Qué les pareció?¿Tres son demasiado?¿O no?¿Les gustan los nombres?¿Qué les pareció la escena del parto? Aquí en Argentina son la 01:15 y ya debería estar durmiendo jeje, pero es que mi prima me insistía para que subiera otro cap y no me pude resistir. Gracias a yisicullen25 por su review y eso es todo.**

**Besos ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ Alnella ~^~ ~^~ ~^~**


	8. El parto de Rose parte 1

**N/a: Holaaa hace ratazo que no actualizaba y lo se, pero la inspiración no llegaba y no llegaba hasta que el sábado 30 mi prima me visito y nos pusimos a hablar sobre el fic que ella esta escribiendo (lo subiré luego). Entonces la inspiración volvió de golpe y aquí me tienen otra vez. No olviden dejarme muchos rewievs porque esa es la única manera de saber si a aalguien le gusta mi fic o no y si merece la pena seguirlo. Gracias a yisicullen 25, Ang y Alma (mi prima) por dejarme sus rewievs espero me dejen muchos más. Esta nota de autor se hizo muy larga, así que ya la termino y los dejo con el capítulo 8.**

**Rosalie pov:**

-Vamos Rose no puedes quedarte ahí sin hacer nada-Me insistió Emmett-

-Insisto en quedarme aquí-Le aclare por milésima vez-

-¿Para qué le mostraste ese documental?-Reprochó Emmett a Carlisle-

-Debía estar informada-Se defendió este mientras se alistaba para ir a trabajar-

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó Esme quien acababa de entrar a la casa-

-Sucede que Carlisle le mencionó a Rose un documental sobre posibles pérdidas del embarazo-Le respondió Edward desde su cuarto-

-¿y qué con eso?-Preguntó Esme mientras le acomodaba la corbata a Carlisle-

-Rose le insistió a Carlisle que se lo mostrara-Explicó Edward bajando a la sala-y luego de verlo se enteró de que muchas de las actividades que ella realiza diariamente pueden producir la pérdida del bebé-

-Por ejemplo cazar-Dijo Emmett-

Eso no es un problema-Dijo Esme-Podemos hacer como con Bella-Sugirió-

-Eso es lo que yo dije-Reproché-

-Bueno si, pero tampoco quiere correr-Dijo Emmett-

-Eso tampoco es muy necesario-Dijo Esme-

-Tampoco quiere tener sexo-Casi grito Emmett-

-Eso no lo hacemos desde que me entere que estaba embarazada-Acoté-

-Y tampoco es muy necesario-Dijo Carlisle en tono burlón a su "hijo" mientras salía de la casa-

-PARA MI SI LO ES-Gritó Emmett hacía la puerta para que Carlisle lo escuchara, aunque gritar no fue necesario-Vamos Rose as algo-Me insistió-

-No, Emmett déjame en paz-

-O te mueves tú o te muevo yo-Me amenazó-

-Me moveré cuando yo quiera-Le respondí-

-Eso es todo-Finalizó Emmett mientras me levantaba a la fuerza del sofá-

-Emmett suéltame-Le grité mientras forcejeaba contra el-

-Bájala Emmett-Le ordenó Esme-

-Nop-Nos respondió mientras me llevaba hacía el jardín trasero que daba al bosque cercano. Pero entre tanto forcejeo le di una patada en sus miembros haciendo que me soltara al instante, dejándome caer al suelo, provocando un pozo no muy profundo en este-Rose lo siento-Se disculpó preocupado-

Idiota-Le dije. Pero no pude seguir insultándolo ya que un dolor terrible en mi columna me carcomió-Sentí mis pantalones mojados y miré a Emmett sin poder creerlo-

-¿Eso es…-

-Si lo es-Respondió Edward antes de que Emmett terminara de formular la pregunta, nos había seguido para ver la "pelea"-

-Llamare a Carlisle-Anunció Esme-

-¿Voy a…-Comencé a preguntar boquiabierta. Pero no pude terminar-

-Sí, Rose-Respondió Edward-

-¡O Dios Mío!-Exclamé emocionada-al fin sucederá-Iba a agregar algo más pero el dolor se volvió más intenso-

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntaron Alice y Jasper mientras entraban a la casa luego de su recorrido al centro comercial .Se dirigieron al jardín con el carrito triple donde yacían dormidos los trillizos-

-Rose dará a luz-Explicó Emmett mientras me llevaba a la sala en donde había sido el parto de Alice, esta me sonrió contenta y yo le devolví el gesto-

-Yo la ayudo a alistarse-Anunció Alice mientras nos seguía. Emmett me acomodo en la camilla, me dio un beso y nos dejó solas un momento mientras iba a preguntarle a Esme si Carlisle venía o no-

-Comencemos-Dijo Alice-ropa fuera-anunció mientras me despojaba de mi Jean manchado que jamás volvería a usar y mi blusa morada-Sostén fuera-Dijo mientras me ayudaba a sacármelo, me ayudó a ponerme una bata de hospital que Carlisle tenía y me ató el cabello en una coleta-Bragas fuera-Me dijo, indicándome que me las quitara se las di-Bien solo queda un detalle-Dijo mientras me mostraba un gorro de hospital-

-No me voy a poner eso-Le aclaré-

-Oh, vamos Rose- Me insistió, luego de una pequeña discusión optó por no ponerme el estúpido gorro, las contracciones aumentaban pero no grite ni una sola vez puesto que eso no calmaría el dolor-

-Carlisle no puede venir-Anunció Esme unas 3 hs después-

-¿Qué?-Pregunté asustada, ya que esto no se encontraba en mis planes-

-No puede venir, tiene mucho trabajo y recién acaba de ingresar-Explicó Esme-

-¿Y quién hará nacer a mi bebé?-Pregunté aterrada, toda la familia entró en la habitación, excepto Bella Y Nessie, quienes habían salido a una cena madre e hija para hablar de cierto lobito. Todos miraron a Emmett-

-¿Por qué yo?-Reprochó-

-Por qué eres el padre-Le aclaró Jasper-

-Pero yo debo estar al lado de Rose para apoyarla-Acotó mientras se dirigía a mi lado y me tomaba la mano, todos miraron a Edward-

-Ah no, yo no-Dijo-Ya pasé por eso una vez y no fue muy agradable ver a mi esposa morir mientras mi hija lloraba en mis brazos-Aclaró librándose, todos miraron a Jasper-

-Yo quedé traumado de por vida la semana pasada al ver en vivo y en directo como nacía Melody-Se libró-

-Cobardes-Les regañó Esme-Yo te ayudaré cariño, no debe ser tan difícil-

-Gracias Esme-Dije aliviada-

-Veamos-Dijo Esme-No tengo la menor idea de que debo hacer-Anunció a los pocos minutos-¿Edward?-Le llamó, esperando que este la ayudara-

-Está bien, primero hay que ver la dilatación-Le explicó a Esme-

-De acuerdo-Dijo esta mientras revisaba a Rose-Dilatación 10-Anunció-Ya es hora de pujar-

-¿Tan pronto?-Pregunté sorprendida-

-Se ve que sí-me respondió Esme

-Pero no tengo sensación de querer pujar –Le expliqué, Esme iba a decir algo, pero un dolor desgarrador me hizo pujar, aunque no sentía que el bebé se moviera mucho que digamos-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunté a Edward-

-No lo sé, llamare a Carlisle-A los pocos segundos Edward volvió-Dice que vendrá a revisarte, le pedirá a un compañero de trabajo que lo cubra-

-No puede venir ahora, tardará mucho-Dijo Esme- Lo llamaré - vendrá a velocidad vampírica, en cuestión de segundos estará aquí-Anunció. El bebé se movió un poco en una pujada, pero eso fue todo-

-¿POR QUÉ NO SE MUEVE?-Sollocé-¿QUÉ PASA SI NO NACE?-Exclamé asustada de perder a mi bebé-

-Déjame ver-Dijo Carlisle entrando rápidamente por la ventana-

-Carlisle al fin llegas, debes ayudarlos-Dijo Emmett-

-Aquí está el problema se viene de nalgas-Dijo Carlisle-

-Deberías tratar de rotarlo-Dijo Edward-

-No hay tiempo se asfixia-Declaró Carlisle, este miró a Edward por una fracción de segundo y Edward se fue-

-¿Carlisle el bebé morirá?-Pregunté si hubiera podido un mar de lágrimas caerían por mi rostro

**Chan chan chan, dejenmen sus rewievs, cuantos más rewievs más rápido actualizare, O CUANDO ME INSPIRE besos alnella…**


	9. El parto de Rose parte 2

**N/a: Hooollliiissssssssssss como están? Primero que nada quiero agradecerles por sus rewievs a : Yisicullen25, Ilse Masen, Debii Hale y ang, espero me dejen muchos más ahora si los dejo con el 9 cap al final hay otra nota que es importante.**

**Rosalie pov:**

-¿Carlisle el bebé morirá?-Pregunté -

-No si puedo evitarlo-Respondió-No hay tiempo para rotarlo deberemos intervenir con una cesárea de emergencia-Asentí al mismo tiempo que Emmett, miramos preocupados a Carlisle-

-Sácalo cuanto antes-Le dijo Emmett-

….

El dolor quemaba como aquella vez y mis gritos sonaban iguales a los de una desquiciada, ahora sabía cómo se había sentido Bella y no le deseaba esto a nadie, trate de calmarme pero ni las dulces palabras de Emmett podían lograrlo. Imaginé a mi bebé ¿sus ojos serían marrones o azules?,¿ tendría los hoyuelos de Emmett o mis rizos rubios? imaginaba su mirada, sus manitas y sus pequeños pies , solo deseaba verlo de una buena vez, tenerlo junto a mí para poder amarlo como jamás ame. Los rostros preocupados de Carlisle y Emmett eran lo único que veía, Carlisle volvió a rasgar con sus dientes mi dura y fría piel, pero esta sanaba rápido por lo cual no sabíamos si mi bebe iba a nacer. Un dolor aún más intenso que los anteriores me carcomió por completo, lo sentí salir pero ningún llanto lleno la habitación como con Alice, en ese momento temí lo peor. Mi vista se nubló por un segundo y mi piel volvía a unirse, vi a Carlisle salir apresurado con un inmóvil bulto entre sus manos, mire a Emmett quien me miraba con tristeza y para mi desgracia mi temor se había confirmado.

…

**Carlisle pov:**

**Él bebe salió al abrir más el vientre de Rosalie, pero este no lloraba, su corazón latía pero sus pulmones no funcionaban. Lo cargué en mis brazos antes de que Rosalie y Emmett lo vieran, no quería ver la tristeza en sus rostros al enterarse que él bebe moriría en pocos segundos. En la habitación de al lado Edward aún no había llegado, con lo que le pedí. Pensé en mis años de oficio y recordé el caso de la señora Jackson, recordé que al niño le había faltado oxígeno al nacer y que debieron darle respiración boca a boca, a los minutos el bebé lloró. No lo pensé dos veces, recosté al bebe en la pequeña mesa y comencé a darle aire. **

**-Vamos, bebe, vamos-le rogaba. En la habitación de al lado se podían escuchar los sollozos de Rosalie y las palabras de consuelo de Emmett-Vamos, bebe, vamos hazlo por tu mamá-Le rogué, recordé todas aquellas veces que Rose y Emmett buscaron la manera de poder tener a su pequeño, ahora que tanto habían progresado y tanto habían conseguido no era justo que esto sucediera-Vamos bebe debes hacerlo-Dije mientras le daba aire otra vez. Para mi sorpresa y alegría un llanto inundo la habitación.**

**Rosalie pov:**

-No es justo que esto pase-Le decía a Emmett mientras sollozaba-Estábamos tan cerca-

-No es tu culpa Rose, nadie sabía que esto pasaría-Me consolaba Emmett-

-Pero esto no debería pasar-Me quejé ahora enojada-se suponía que nacería bien, que sería muy bello que viviría con nosotros por siempre y que seriamos felices por la eternidad-Le dije-

-Eso es lo que todos queríamos Rose, pero no fue posible y siento mucho esto-

-No es tu culpa Emmett, no es culpa de nadie, pero es que-Comencé pero mi voz se volvió ronca, y me obligó a parar-

-Lo sé, Rose, lo sé-Me consolaba mientras me daba un beso en la frente, este iba a agregar algo más pero un llanto se escuchó en la habitación de al lado. Carlisle entró con una enorme sonrisa mientras cargaba un pequeño bebe, quien ahora se movía y miraba todo a su alrededor con ojos curiosos, su mirada se posó en mí, y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro-

-Es….-Dije-

-Si-Respondió Carlisle contento-

-¿Pero cómo? se suponía que…-Exclamó Emmett incrédulo-

-Le faltaba oxigeno solo necesitó respiración boca a boca-Nos explicó a la vez que me daba al bebé-Es una niña- Anunció-

-Oh, que hermosa es-Exclamé a la vez que la abrazaba-¿Verdad Emmett?-

-Claro que sí, se parece mucho a su madre-Dijo orgulloso, me besó en los labios con felicidad y de igual modo beso a la bebé aunque en su pequeña frente-

-Rose-Llamó Alice con una sonrisa en su rostro, a la vez que cargaba al pequeño Ian en sus brazos, Jasper entró detrás con Melody y Mason-Felicidades a ti y a ti también Emmett-Nos felicitó-

-Por un momento creímos que no sobrevivió-Dijo Esme entrando en la habitación-

-Pero por suerte si-Dijo Jasper-Tienen suerte de tener a Carlisle-Agregó. Hubiera seguido sonriendo y abrazando a mi bebé, pero la respiración de esta bajo y sus latidos se oyeron más débiles-

-¿Carlisle que le sucede?-Pregunté preocupada-

-Llamaré a Edward-Me respondió este con tono serio-

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver Edward con todo esto?-Preguntó Emmett, pero Carlisle se había ido, tomé a la bebé y le di respiración boca a boca para que pudiera resistir más. El volvo se sintió Llegar y Edward acompañado de otras personas, humanos para mi pesar, entraron en la habitación con una caja de vidrio algo rara aunque ya sabía que era-

-Dámela-Ordenó Carlisle por poco arrancándome a mi hija de los brazos, para colocarla en la incubadora, poco a poco su respiración se acomodó y sus latidos se normalizaron. Aliviada aunque muy preocupada, me quede al lado de mi hija ahora conectada a una infinidad de cables.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-Pregunte a Carlisle-

-Su presión se bajo de golpe,-Explicó- lamento decirte que se quedará aquí unas semanas hasta que yo pueda saber si tiene algún problema- Carlisle la sacó cinco segundos de la incubadora para poder pesarla y medirla luego la volvió a colocar en aquella caja de vidrio-Como me temía esta baja de peso al igual que Melody, midé 52 y pesa 2.700, no es tanto pero su peso no es el ideal-

-De acuerdo, se quedará aquí unos días-Cedí junto a Emmett, todos en la habitación se despiedieron y salieron, Bella y Nessie ya estaban al tanto de la situación y estaban en camino para conocer a la pequeña Melrose-

**¿Qué tal?¿Se asustaron al principio?¿O no?, no se olviden de comentar dejenmen muchos rewievs y nos veremos pronto (tal vez mañana o la semana que viene) Lo que les quería decir es que no podre actualizar los días de semana, solo viernes sabados domingos y feriados, ya que aqui ya empezó la secu y tengo muchos deberes, dejo mi ask por si quieren preguntar u opinar o proponer algo para el fic: ask. fm/ alnella19. Bueno besos alnella.**


	10. Decisiones, decisiones

**Holiss ya se ya se me salteé una semana, pero es que estoy muy ocupada y ya saben sin inspiración y con cansancio quien puede escribir, en este capítulo aclaro un poquito la manera de pensar de Nessie. Bueno gracias a sus rewievs a: Debii Hale, Renesmee Black Cullen1096,yisicullen25, cris y ang.**

**Rosalie pov:**

_Una semana después:_

-Hola Melly-Saludé a mi bebé, quien acababa de despertar y me miraba con sus ojos marrones a la vez que sonreía. Carlisle le diagnostico asma, también dificultades cardiacas lo cual no mejoraba mucho las cosas, y hacía sufrir a mi bebe, pero no importaba si al menos podía estar con ella unos segundos. Emmett entró en la habitación en silencio y se sentó a mi lado a observar a Melrose, esta lo miró unos segundos y luego volvió a su estado inerte mirando el techo. Pase una mano por sus cabellos, los cuales eran rubios como los míos, acaricie su piel de porcelana mientras sonreía feliz de tenerla conmigo, ahora que estábamos juntas nada ni nadie nos podría separar.

-Quisiera alzarla por lo menos una vez-Suspiró Emmett, a la vez que Carlisle entraba a la habitación-

-Le hare una revisión-Anunció Carlisle. Una vez hecho esto suspiró frustrado-

-¿Ocurre algo Carlisle?-Pregunté preocupada, Emmett lo miró atento esperando una respuesta-

-No, nada solo permítanme hacerle unos análisis, déjenme a solas con ella por favor-

-Pero, Carlisle-Reproché-

-Vamos Rose-Dijo Emmett sacándome de la habitación, me quedé pegada a la puerta esperando que Carlisle me permitiera entrar, tiempo luego me lo permitió-

-¿Qué tiene? ¿Le pasó algo malo?-Preguntó Emmett-

-Nada, como ya les dije solo es asma y dificultad cardiaca, una transfusión de sangre fortalecería bastante sus latidos y podría permitirle convivir mejor-Anunció Carlisle-

-Entonces hay que hacerlo-Dijo Emmett, entusiasmado con la idea-

-Deberíamos probar-Afirme sentándome junto a la incubadora de Mel, pase una mano y la coloqué en su mejilla, haciéndola hacer una mueca ante mi gélida piel, la retire rápidamente-

-Necesitaremos un voluntario-Informó Carlisle-El tipo sanguíneo de Melrose es 0-, lo que significa que el donante debe ser de ese mismo tipo-

-¿Hay alguien de la familia que tenga ese tipo?-Pregunté-

-Solo cuatro Cullen poseen sangre, de los cuales solo uno es compatible-Dijo Carlisle-

-¿Quién es?-Preguntamos Emmett y yo al unísono-

-Nessie-Anunció Carlisle verificando en sus legajos-

-Oh-Dije, sabía que Nessie jamás haría eso por mí, los nuevos integrantes de la familia no le agradaban y menos Melrose, ya que era la que más atención recibía últimamente por su estado de salud-

-Podemos buscar otro donante-Sugirió Emmett-

-Sí, pero llevaría más tiempo, de todas maneras lo haremos, si Melrose resiste lo suficiente-Dijo Carlisle-

-Hay que encontrar uno rápido-Dije a la vez que observaba como Melrose se agitaba en la incubadora al haberse desprendido del tubo de oxígeno, me apresure en colocárselo de nuevo, antes de que se descompensara otra vez-

-Iré a preguntarle a Nessie-Dijo Emmett, saliendo de la habitación-

**Renesmee pov:**

"_¿Por qué todos querían a esos estúpidos bebés? Toda la atención estaba en mí antes de que ellos llegaran, y todo era culpa de aquel maldito hotel, Henderson si no me equivoco. Mis padres me odiaban culpa de esos llorones, el único que aún me quería era mi Jake. Él era mi único amigo en este momento" _Seguí pensando a la vez que cortaba una flor del prado, en el según me contaron se habían enamorado mis padres, sentí a alguien detrás de mí, me volteé y vi a Emmett.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le pregunté de mala gana-

-Quisiera hablar de algo contigo-

-¿Sobre qué?-Pregunté-

-Veras-Comenzó mientras tomaba asiento a mi lado-Rose y yo necesitamos tu ayuda-

-¿Para qué?-

-Melrose, necesita una transfusión de sangre, y tú eres la única compatible-Respondió-

- Esa bebé lo único que hizo por mí fue robarme a mi familia ¿y ahora yo debo hacer algo por ella? Ni lo sueñes-

-Nessie, deja de comportarte así. Lo quieras o no ella es tu familia y la familia se ayuda entre si-Dijo-además se lo debes a Rose, sin ella no hubieras nacido-

-¿Cómo que no hubiera nacido?-Pregunté, nadie me había contado eso-

-No debería haber dicho eso-Se regañó Emmett a sí mismo-

-Cuéntame-Le ordené-

-Bueno… "cuando tu madre quedó embarazada de ti todos temían por su salud ya que eso no había pasado antes y todos querían abortarte para salvar a Bella, tu madre no lo permitió y Rosalie fue la única que la defendió, tiempo después todos se dieron cuenta de que no eras algo malo"-Explicó, _"No podía creerlo, nadie había querido que yo naciera, en cambio todos se pusieron felices cuando Rosalie y Alice quedaron embarazadas, otra razón para odiarlos"_

-Aja-Dije enfadada, una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla al pensar que ni mi propio padre que quiso entonces-Ni pienses que con eso me convencerás-

-Mira Nessie, tu decides: O nos odias a todos por que cuidamos a unos bebes indefensos y les damos el mismo amor que te dimos a ti cuando naciste, o decides amarlos y cuidarlos con nosotros-Dijo Yéndose. Me recosté en las flores mirando las nubes mientras un par de lágrimas caían por mi rostro. _"Tú decides", _había dicho Emmett.

Rose y Emmett habían salido a cazar Melrose se había quedado con Carlisle mientras este la vigilaba. Entré en la habitación, Carlisle volteó con una sonrisa al ver que al fin había venido a verla.

-Hola-Saludé acercándome a la incubadora, "_Solo una mirada _"Me dije, a ver si valía la pena. Era tan pequeña, tenía cabellos rubios, piel de porcelana y un rostro simétrico de perfectas facciones, era hermosa nadie podía negarlo. Me quedé mirándola, estaba conectada a un millón de cables y tubos, uno de ellos estaba falseado y se le salió de la boca haciendo que despertara y se agitara Carlisle se sobresaltó y se lo colocó de nuevo-¿Qué le ocurrió?-Pregunte al ver como se asustó, era como si se hubiera quedado sin aire-¿Ese tubo es de oxigeno verdad?-Pregunté a Carlisle-

-Sí, tiene asma y dificultades cardíacas, si fueras su donante eso podría controlarse mejor-Me persuadió-

-No lo sé, ¿de qué me sirve a mí?-Le dije-

-No todo lo que hagas en la vida tendrá una recompensa Nessie, creí que lo sabias ya-Me regañó- Solo quiero recordarte que nadie te obliga, tú decides-De nuevo el tú decides, pero y si no decido, ¿Qué podría pasar?-

**AH, me olvide de decirles que Alice y Rosalie tomaron las pastillas por eso Melrose, Ian ,Mason y Melody son hibridos (demasiados nombres con m) Bueno besos, y diganmen que quieren que pase en los comentarios Besos Alnella XOXOXOXOXOXOXO.**


	11. Nessie oh Nessie

**Renesmee pov:**

Debía tomar una decisión, la niña era hermosa y me daba lastima verla así, pero ¿de que me sirve a mí? "_No todo lo que hagas en la vida tendrá una recompensa"_ había dicho Carlisle. Ag odiaba esto, odiaba que me hubieran puesto en esta situación. Salí de la habitación corriendo mientras escuchaba a Carlisle suspirar un "lo sabía". " ¿Qué hago, qué hago?", iré a por Jacob, salí corriendo hasta su casa pero cuando llegue no había nadie, recibí un mensaje en mi celular:

Voy para allá, te amo bebé

Salí corriendo otra vez a casa, esta vez tarde más tiempo ya que no estaba muy apurada ahora, el solo pensar en Jacob me tranquilizaba .Al llegar escuche una conversación -¿POR QUÉ NO LA DEJAS EN PAZ?-Gritaba papá a Jacob-SE COMPORTA ASI POR TU CULPA, TODO ES TU CULPA –Gritó sabiendo que eso no era verdad-fui un necio al dejarte a su lado cuando ella tan solo era una bebé-

- LA AMO, ¿ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA? –Gritó Jacob -Ella es mi otra mitad mi todo-No pude evitar sonreír-

-NO DIGAS LO MISMO QUE ME DIJISTE A MI-Gritó mamá, "¿QUE?", Pensé en mi mente, papá se dio cuenta de mi presencia-

-Bella-Le susurró, pero mamá estaba de espaldas a mí-

-NO LE HAGAS LO MISMO QUE A MI-Gritó ignorando a papá- me dijiste que me amabas, e incluso te besé para salvar tu vida-Lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, primero me enteraba de que nadie quiso que naciera y ahora esto- Y NO FUE UNA FUERON DOS VECES-Gritó mamá destrozando mi corazón-Y AHORA ERES MI YERNO ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta al haber besado al novio de mi hija? ¿CÓMO?-

-Mamá ¿Cómo pudiste?-Le dije, haciendo notar mi presencia. Papá la miró enojado-TU NO TE SALVAS-Le grité-YA SE QUE QUISISTE ABORTARME-Finalicé saliendo enojada de la habitación, me encerré en mi cuarto a llorar-

-Nessie lo siento, abre la puerta por favor-Me rogó mamá-

-Nessie amor abre la puerta-Dijo Jacob-

- DEJALA EN PAZ IDIOTA-Gritó papá comenzando otra pelea-

-NO PELEEN MÁS-Grité saliendo de mi cuarto-¿NO VEN QUE ME HACE MAL QUE DISCUTAN POR TODO?-Les grité –VALLANSEN, DEJENMEN SOLA-Agregue interrumpiendo a Papá- Y TU-Grité a Jacob-NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA MÁS EN MI VIDA-Finalicé volviendo a mi cuarto-

Para mi satisfacción todos se fueron de detrás de la puerta, me sentía terrible ¿cómo pudieron hacerme todo esto Me sentía enojada triste sola y estúpida por todo esto sin duda alguna alguien tenía que pagar. Todo esto comenzó ante la llegada de los bebes y estos llegaron por culpa de ese hotel Henderson ellos pagarían muy caro todo esto. La tía Rose tenía la tarjeta del lugar en uno de sus bolsos, pero llamar para quejarme no sería nada deberían pagar ante los más poderosos. Busqué el regalo que mamá me dio a los cuatro años, según lo que se ellos se lo regalaron por su transformación. Aún estaba en el envoltorio aunque este se había deteriorado con el tiempo, saqué el collar de oro con el diamante incrustado y leí la dirección:

Fortezza Medicea, Volterra, Italia

Puse mi mente en blanco para que papá no viera mi plan, corrí a la habitación de la tía Rose y tome el bolso en donde la había visto poner la tarjeta, la tomé y corrí de nuevo a mi habitación escribí la carta les indiqué la dirección y lo sucedido, mañana iría a dejarla al correo.

**Rosalie pov:**

Cuando volvimos de la cacería Carlisle nos dijo que Nessie había ido a ver a Melrose, lo cual me hizo pensar que tal vez lo haría. Carlisle se encontraba en el hospital y nos indicó que si algo le sucede a Melrose le llamemos. El deseo de tenerla en mis brazos era cada vez más fuerte y tuve que detenerme más de una vez puesto que si la desconectaba en un momento de egoísmo ella podría…. Podría…. Morir. El tan solo pensar en eso hizo que un sollozo saliera de mis fríos labios. Tome su manita y acaricie su mejilla como tantas veces pero no pude hacer más no hasta que su condición mejorase. "Nessie oh Nessie porque me odias tanto" pensé en mi fuero interno "te necesito, mi bebé te necesita". Me senté en un sofá gris que había en la sala para observarla el resto del día como hacía desde que nació, solo me retiraba de su lado para cazar nada más en ese momento, pero la observaba de algún modo en mi mente y rezaba en mi fuero interno por su salud esperando que nada malo le pasase.

-¿Crees qué Nessie nos ayude?-Preguntó Emmett rompiendo el silencio que había en la habitación-

-No lo sé pero alguien lo hara -Contesté-

-Mañana ire con Carlisle para consultar donantes-Agregó-Si Nessie se niega al menos tendremos a alguien que ayuda a Rose junior-

-¿Rose Junior?-Pregunté-

-Así le digo a Melrose, mis dos chicas se llaman Rose-Explicó-y las amo a las dos-Agregó besándome en los labios, Melrose hizo una sonrisa como si hubiera entendido lo que su padre dijo-

A la mañana siguiente Emmett fue con Carlisle a ver la lista de donantes en busca de algún compatible con Melrose, solo encontraron uno:

Steve Daniel´s 0-

Y no se encontraba disponible, ayer por la noche viajó a Seattle para una donación y su auto chocó contra un camion de mudanzas por lo cual se encontraba internado en un centro medico de Seattle. Nada iba bien ese día, al parecer la pequeña Melrose debería esperar aún más, lo cual me ponía más nerviosa ¿Y si se descompensa de nuevo antes de que podamos hacer algo?

**Renesmee Pov: **

Ese día me encontraba más relajada que el anterior, ignore las disculpas de mamá y de papá también las de Jacob, los ignore todo el día demostrando mi enojo. Salí con la carta debajo del brazo y le pedí a Carlisle que me llevara al correo, lo cual le pareció raro puesto que casi nadie usaba el lugar para una simple carta mayormente se utilizaba para enviar paquetes importantes. De todos modos me llevó, deje la carta y me dijeron que tardaría varios días en llegar al destino. Volví a casa y me recosté para pensar si estaba bien lo que había echo pero mi mente se ocupo de recordarme lo que había sucedido ayer, tome mi diario el cual hacia años que no utilizaba y comencé una hoja nueva puesto que debía contar lo que me sucedía y como ya no confiaba en nadie ni modo que tendría que hablarle a un estúpido papel. Tome un bolígrafo y comencé a desahogarme en el:

_Querido Diario:_

_Nadie me quiere en este momento, toda la atención está en Melrose nadie se preocupa por mí y creen que soy egoísta pero no es mi culpa ser así por años me han dado todo lo que quería desde tan solo un abrazo hasta el regalo más caro del universo. En otras palabras me han malcriado toda mi vida y luego de que por años me consientan en todo ¿Cómo evitar sentirme celosa de que mis padres y mi familia le den más atención a una bebé que ni siquiera es mi hermana? Es mi familia lo se y también se que tío Emmett tenía razón cuando dijo que la familia se debe ayudar entre sí. Pero me cuesta asimilar la situación, nunca en mi vida tome una decisión tan grande y acabo de darme cuenta que tome la incorrecta, pero el daño ya está hecho y no hay vuelta atrás._


	12. ¿Pesadiila o Vison?

**Holisss, se que tarde más de un mes en actualizar pero es que la inspiración no llegaba y no llegaba hasta que llegó jaj. Bueno les pido que se pasen por mi perfil y vean los dos links que deje allí. Son de unas fotos que caracterizan a los trillizos y a Melrose. Como siempre agradeceré sus reviews a : Yisicullen25, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, Banny Cullen Masen, Chiki y Sofy Cullen Blak. En el cap anterior me olvide de agradecer y les pido mil disculpas. Bueno ahora los dejo con el 12° cap de "Hotel Henderson".**

**Renesmee pov: **

"¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? No puede ser, no puedo ser tan estúpida esos niños son inocentes y ahora es probable que se los lleven. No puedo hacer nada para remediarlo, quisiera poder hacer algo para ayudar a esos bebes. Espera un momento ¡Si puedo ayudar a uno! Tal vez si ayudo a Melrose mi culpa disminuya, lo hare no queda otra"

Me dirigí a donde descansaba Melrose, Rosalie se encontraba en un sofá gris observando a su hija, Emmett estaba a su lado. Ambos voltearon a verme con miradas serias.

-Lo Hare-Anuncie rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se había formado en la habitación. La mirada de Rosalie se iluminó a la vez que se paraba a abrazarme, Emmett sonrió.

-Oh Nessie, sabía que lo harías-Dijo Rose mientras me abrazaba más fuerte- Llamare a Carlisle-Agregó yendo a velocidad vampírica hacía su cuarto a por su teléfono, Luego de una llamada volvió más feliz que antes-Oh Nessie, no sé cómo agradecértelo, Melrose es muy importante para mí y no sé qué haría sin ella-Dijo Tía Rose haciéndome sentir más culpable que antes-

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer-"Antes de que ellos vengan" añadí en mi fuero interno-

-De acuerdo, cuando Carlisle vuelva todo mejorara para Melly-Dijo Rose, se la notaba más feliz que el día en que se enteró que iba a decir madre-

-Sí, claro-Contesté con voz ronca-

_Horas más tarde:_

Podía sentir la aguja atravesar mi piel, mi garganta ardió como el mismo infierno al ver mi sangre recorrer aquel fino tubo al que me encontraba conectada. Tío Emmett estaba a mi lado observando con cautela cada detalle del procedimiento. Cuando terminó, Carlisle hizo el mismo proceso con la pequeña Mel, la cual lloró al sentir la aguja traspasar su piel de porcelana, Rosalie la consolaba mientras le sostenía el tubo de oxígeno por si este se salía. Cuando todo acabó me retire de la habitación y me encamine a mi cuarto. Tomé uno de los peluches que tenía cuando niña y enterré mi cara en él, siempre hacía eso cuando lloraba. Me deje estallar conteniendo los gritos de furía pataleando en el aire viéndome como una completa estúpida ¿¡Justo ahora tenía que reaccionar!? ¿¡Justo después de que todo estaba perdido!? Ahora ellos vendrían, aquellas personas a las que tanto miedo les tuve aquel día de mi infancia vendrían aquí y esta vez mi familia no lo sabía y no podrían defenderse a menos que tía Alice lo viera en una visión, pero su don había disminuido el día en que nacieron los trillizos y ya eran muy pocas las visiones de esta. Todo estaba perdido y me sentía tan culpable, por dios estoy loca y todo lo hice por envidia. Nada podría remediar lo que había hecho y aunque Melrose se recuperase de igual manera ellos se la llevarían sin previo aviso. Los trillizos tal vez tengan una oportunidad, puesto que se fueron hace unos días con sus padres de compras a Rusia y rezo porque no se encuentren aquí el día en que ellos vengan. De pronto alguien tocó la puerta y me vi obligada a calmarme.

-¿Sí?-Dije en dirección a la puerta-

-Nessie ¿Estas bien?-Preguntó Mamá desde el otro lado de la puerta-

-Si estoy bien-Le mentí mientras le abría-

-Creí escuchar unos golpes-Agregó-

-No fue nada solo me caí de la cama-

-¿Estas segura?-Pr4eguntó desconfiando de mi-

-Claro que sí, ahora adiós Bella, estoy cansada tomare una siesta-

-Soy tu madre Nessie, no me digas Bella-

-De acuerdo Ma, adiós-Dije cerrándole la puerta en la cara. Una vez que la oí alejarse me tire en la cama a la vez que cerraba los ojos para poder conciliar el sueño esperando la ausencia de las frecuentes pesadillas que recorrían mi mente tras la semana pasada cuando envié la maldita carta.

**Alice pov:**

-Melanie, Melanie-Llamé a mi pequeña hija mientras trataba de tomarle una foto, pero esta no cedía, se había largado a llorar tras haber terminado la segunda sesión de fotos. Sus hermanos se dejaban fotografiar fácilmente pero ella no, era tan terca.

-Alice, déjala necesita dormir, ya debe tener dolor de cabeza luego de horas y horas de flashes-Dijo Jasper a la vez que se llevaba a Melanie-

-Espera, solo una foto más, solo una-Le rogué-

-No Alice, ya debes madurar eres Madre ahora y ella no es un juguete debes comportarte-Me regañó-

-De acuerdo pero yo la acuesto-Dije-

-Bien, yo iré a cambiar a Mason y luego ve a darle el biberón a Ian-

-Bien-Contesté mientras tomaba a la bebé, la lleve al cambiador y le quite su traje de marinera, cambie su pañal y le puse un hermoso pijama rosado con estrellas plateadas. Le besé la frente y la recosté en su cuna dorada, espere a que se durmiera y me retire de la habitación. Me dirigí al living de la suite rusa que habíamos alquilado y tome a Ian quien se encontraba en su carrito observando el techo con ojos adormilados. Lo alcé y le di su biberón, lo cambié y lo acosté como con Melanie, Jasper ya había acostado a Mason y se encontraba a mi lado observándome.

-Ya están dormidos-Susurré-

-Lo se, los niños están tranquilos, pero Melanie se encuentra asustada y molesta-

-Debe tener pesadillas-Dije, mientras observaba a mi hija, de pronto los niños se sobresaltaron despertándose de su sueño mientras trataban de girar sus cabezas hacia su pequeña hermana-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunté a Jasper-

-Ahora los tres están alterados y asustados-Dijo-No sé qué les sucede-

Melanie comenzó a mover sus manos nerviosamente a la vez que comenzaba a llorar aun con los ojos cerrados, comencé a preocuparme a la vez que tomaba una de sus pequeñas manos, de pronto sus ojos se abrieron y fue como si me penetraban pudiendo ver el motivo por el cual mis hijos se encontraban sobresaltados, no era una simple pesadilla era..era…una visión.

**Chan chan chan ¿Qué habrá visto Melanie? ¿Cómo es que sus hermanos pudieron sentir lo que sentía su hermana? Nos vemos pronto, Besos Alnella.**


	13. La noticia

**Hola, de nuevo me tarde en actualizar jeje. Debido a la tarea me demoré mucho en terminar este cap, porque la verdad que no tenía tiempo. Y el tiempo que tenía me lo pasaba durmiendo. Hasta que nos dieron las netbooks en la escuela por lo cual escribo desde ella en los recreos y horas libres! Por lo cual trataré de actualizar por lo menos 5 caps antes de demorar tanto como con este y el anterior-. Gracias a sus reviews a: yisicullen25 y Banny Cullen Masen**

**Alice pov:**

_Un misterioso lugar que ya había visto antes, envuelto en llamas, 12 vampiros que conocía siendo aniquilados. 4 fueron perdonados el resto fue condenado a morir. Gritos aterradores de sufrimiento y suplica que no servían de nada, Aro no los perdonaría lo sabían pero intentaban salvarse. Las risas macabras de los vulturis, el rostro sonriente de Aro, un nuevo integrante en el clan: más terrorífico que los demás, más grande, más poderoso tal vez. Con tan solo un chasquido de sus manos los ojos de los perdonados se tornaron blancos como la cal olvidando toda su vida para comenzar una nueva con los vulturis. _

O al menos eso es lo que vi en la visión, La risa macabra de Aro aun resonaba en la habitación mientras Melanie lloraba sin saber qué hacer. Visiones horrendas eh presenciado en mi vida ninguna tan grande como la de hace unos años, pero mi pobre Melanie había visto la segunda con tan solo meses de edad.

El llanto de Melanie seguía, haciéndose más potente, Jasper me observaba atónito viendo mi rostro serio como hace años atrás.

-Debemos irnos-Dije en tono serio a la vez que cargaba a Melanie acunándola en mis brazos suavemente para que se calmara-

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Jasper-¿Q-qué viste?-

-Algo horrible Jasper y nuestra bebé lo vio -Sollocé abrazando a Melanie mientras buscaba un biberón-

-¿Tiene que ver con nuestra familia?-

-No lo sé pero se trata de ellos Jasper, de ellos ¿Comprendes?-Contesté casi a los gritos-

-Los vulturis-Susurró pensativo-¿De nuevo?-

-De nuevo, no van directamente a nosotros pero presiento que tiene algo que ver por que-Traté de decirle-

-¿Por qué?-

-El hotel Henderson estaba en llamas-Dije de una vez-

-Stella y los demás…-Preguntó-

-Stella está bien pero el resto murió, los aniquilaron completamente-

-¿Melanie vio eso?-Preguntó, asentí lentamente mientras recostaba a Melanie en la cuna nuevamente, la pequeña se había dormido llorando por lo que vio, aun hacía gestos de terror dormida-

-¿Pero cómo?-Preguntó-

-No lo sé Jasper, por eso hay que volver, debo hablar con Carlisle-

-¿Y si le llamamos?-

-NO HAY TIEMPO JASPER NO HAY TIEMPO -Le grite haciendo despertar a los trillizos-

-¿Por qué no hay tiempo Alice? no te entiendo se supone que eso sucederá en el futuro-

-No es el futuro Jasper, es ahora-

**Rosalie pov:**

La felicidad de una madre se produce cuando su hijo es feliz. Así me sentía "feliz" al poder ver como Melrose reía a la vez que su padre le hacía cosquillas, ver esa sonrisa en su rostro, mirar la incubadora, el tubo de oxígeno y pensar que quizá no vuelva a usarlos jamás. Eso sería mi máxima felicidad.

-Toc toc-Dije anunciando mi llegada a la habitación, Emmett se volteó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro mientras alzaba cuidadosamente a Melrose-

-Hola-Saludó para luego darme un tierno beso en los labios-

-¿Cómo está la princesa de mamá?-Dije volviéndome a Melrose quien sonreía al verme- Ven con mami-Dije mientras prácticamente la arrancaba de los brazos de su padre. Cerré los ojos y sentí sus suaves manos en mi rostro acariciándome tiernamente. Todo era perfecto en ese momento desearía poder congelarlo para poder ser feliz eternamente. Pero los pasos acelerados de Edward me distrajeron de las caricias de mi bebé, sé que ambos nos dimos cuenta al instante de que algo no andaba bien cuando sentimos a Jasper y Alice en la entrada de la casa.

Me asome a la ventana con Melrose envuelta en una manta, aquello era inusual: ni una sola bolsa. Una semana en Rusia y ni una sola bolsa. Algo andaba mal y cada vez se confirmaba más. Bajé con Melrose en mis brazos viendo como Edward abría la puerta dejando ver los rostros serios de Jasper y Alice.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunté-

-No puede ser-Susurró Edward por lo bajo, Alice y el estaban teniendo una de sus "conversaciones"-

-Vamos que ocurre-Exigió Emmett-

-Los Vulturis vendrán de seguro-Dijo Jasper. Una punzada en el corazón me carcomió, "¿Ellos vendrían ahora?""¿Justo ahora que todo marchaba bien?". Si aún la sangre corriera por mis venas esta herviría de furia como el mismo infierno-

-¿Cómo que vendrán?-Pregunté cambiando mi tono de voz a uno más hostil-

-Rosalie no uses ese tono de voz cuando cargas a Melrose, la asustas-Dijo Emmett, le tendí cuidadosamente a la pequeña mientras me encaminaba hacía Jasper-

-¿Cómo que vendrán?-Repetí con el mismo tono hostil, aunque un poco más bajo-

-Ayúdame con los niños y te explicaré lo más que pueda-Dijo señalando a los trillizos-

-De acuerdo-Dije tomando a Mason, para colocarlo en su carrito con música, Jasper colocó a Ian en su carrito con movimiento y a Melanie la dejó tal cual estaba en los brazos de su madre- ¿Qué? ¿Es qué ahora hay favoritismo en esta casa?-Exclamé enojada al ver esto-Ja de ninguna manera, no puede ser que la malcríen desde pequeña-

-Rose, Melanie tuvo una horrenda visión y está más apegada a su madre que nunca, si las separan ella llora por lo cual despertaría a sus hermanos. No los molestes, además ellos son sus padres y ellos deciden como criarlos-Dijo Edward una vez concluyó su "Conversación"-

-Tu cállate y déjalos explicarme que es todo esto de que los vulturis vendrán-

-¿Los Vulturis vendrán?-Preguntó Renesmee a la vez que bajaba las escaleras, tanto ruido la habían despertado. Sus ojos se encontraban cristalinos a punto de llorar, efectivamente cuando Alice asintió una pequeña lagrima rodó por su sonrosada mejilla izquierda.

-No lo sé con exactitud, pero es muy probable. Ya arrasaron con el Hotel Henderson y es muy probable que sigamos nosotros por haber sido sus clientes-

-¿Quién vendrá?-Preguntó Esme inocentemente entrando por la puerta principal, detrás de ella pasó Bella con Jacob siguiéndole los talones, habían ido a cazar ese día y aún no sabían nada de las nuevas y malas noticias que Alice y Jasper trajeron consigo-

-Los vulturis-Contesté casi en un susurro. Mientras los rostros de Esme y Bella se tornaban serios al igual que el de Jacob. Para sorpresa de todos Nessie salió corriendo a su habitación con un mar de lágrimas surgiendo de sus enrojecidos ojos-

**Buenoo así termina el cap, no tiene nada de suspenso porque creo que ya quedo muy obvio por que es que lloraba Nessie. Bueno quería aprovechar para decirles sobre mi historia original en Wattpad llamada ¿Hermanas?, que le veo buen futuro queria aprovechar puesto que les agradecería que me dejaran sus criticas constructivas. Estaba pensando resubir Hotel Henderson en la sección de Twiligth de la pagina pero no se, ¿Ustedes que creen?. **

**Besos Alnella ****/(*3*)/**


End file.
